To fit today's busy life, different space-efficient and highly portable mobile devices are developed. Taking personal digital assistants (PDA), PDA phones, and smart phones as examples, they not only offer various functions as conventional communication devices do, but also allow the users to edit files, send/receive e-mails, browse web pages, and perform instant messaging through built-in operating system (OS).
As to a light, slim, and small portable electronic device, the volume thereof has to be very small, and the screen size thereof has to be reduced. To dispose a larger screen within a limited space, a touch screen has been developed recently, in which the screen is simultaneously served as a display unit and an input unit of a portable electronic apparatus, so that both the cost and the space for disposing a conventional keyboard are saved. The operation of the touch screen is very simple and straightforward. A user can perform various operations on the screen by simply touching the screen with a stylus or a finger.
Recently, a frame-based page including multiple frames for accommodating various application icons or widgets, such as tiles in Windows 7 mobile, is developed to help users to efficiently organize their desktop. However, those frames together share the display area of the touch screen, and the information that can be shown on each frame is very limited. Therefore, how to allow a user to see more information within the frames without affecting his/her regular operations on the frame-based page is an object to be accomplished in the industry.